Perfect Match
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Shampoo Puts on two bracelets that tell wether a couple is meant to be or not onto herself and Ranma it leaves Shampoo heartbroken and surprises Ranma and Akane with their results, RanmaxAkane Oneshot that i thought would be cool to do  D


Perfect Match

Ranma looked around to make sure Shampoo wasn't anywhere to be seen as he came out of his hiding place in the school's janitor's closet. He's been hiding for 2 hours ever since she came up and started asking him questions about their supposed "Wedding." It all started this morning when Shampoo came to the Tendo Dojo.

"Ranma why you run away from true Fiancée?" She asked him this morning as he ate breakfast at the Tendo Dojo. Akane looked at Shampoo with complete annoyance and then angrily got up to head to school.

"Akane wait up I'm not done yet!" Ranma shouted after her but it was too late as he heard the door of the house slammed with full force causing it to brake. Shampoo giggled and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry about fake Fiancée and focus on me! You marry me and no one else!" Shampoo told him as he struggled to get away. Kasumi came in and placed freshly made tea onto the table and tapped Shampoo on her shoulder causing the Amazon to look at her with big doll eyes.

"Would you like some tea Shampoo? I'm sure you must be thirsty and could use something before you head back to the "Cat Café" right?" The Kind hearted Kasumi asked her, causing Shampoo to agree and let go of Ranma and sipped her tea.

While she was distracted Ranma slipped slowly away into the hall way and then to make sure Shampoo didn't follow him he took one last look at the table and then booked it all the way through the door and headed to school.

"Stupid Akane! Could have helped me or somethin! She's so Un-cute." He murmured to himself as he reached the gates of the Furinkan High school. But of Course waiting for him was none other than Tatewaki Kuno who was waiting with his Kendo sword and angry Face.

"Ranma prepare to die!" The blubbering idiot cried out as he ran at Ranma at full force but of course Ranma kicked him in his face and ran right past him.

"Not today captain no brains!" Ranma called out over his shoulder as he ran inside as the Bell rang. Once again Kuno had failed to win against Ranma.

Ranma walked into his class room and there was Akane, talking with her friends and barely noticing his presence. This made Ranma angry, so he walked up to her and asked her in a ticked off tone. "So you leave me with the mentally challenged Amazon to talk with friends this early in the morning, wow Akane I thought you actually cared that I'm your fiancé."

She glared at him and snapped back, "Excuse me if I didn't want to interrupt you and you're 'True Fiancée' as you cuddled up around the table!" Ranma jerked back a little at her remark and was honestly a little surprised of her obvious Jealousness over him. Before he had the chance to talk back to her a high pitched giggle rose in the air and before he knew it he was hugged tightly by Blue Haired Amazon Shampoo.

"Ranma I found you! Now you take me on Date!" She said happily out loud in the room, but Ranma had just about enough of this and started to take off in the hallways leaving her and Akane in the classroom before she started to chase him down.

"Akane you give up like good girl or Shampoo have to teach you hard lesson in pain." She told her as they stared into each other's eyes in the suspense filled room.

Akane braced herself for a battle as she told Shampoo in a furious tone, "In your dreams! Your gonna have to get through my cold dead body!" Shampoo's face went to a deadly snarl but then ran out of the room and screamed, "Ranma Come out for Shampoo!" In a ditzy girl voice.

As Ranma looked around to see if Shampoo wasn't there he spotted Akane walking furiously in the hallways. Great even when he wasn't around she was mad at him, but then he saw something that caused him to open the door All the way despite the fact Shampoo had just completely spotted him.

Akane's face was streaked with tears. Ranma heard her say under her breath, "Stupid Ranma, he doesn't care about anyone else's feelings besides his own." This made Ranma feel guilty about the way and just as he started to walk toward her, Shampoo caught hold of his arm and placed on it a bracelet that matched hers.

"Finally you wear it! It's Chinese Amazon magic bracelet! Whoever couple wear it will be shown if they are perfect match or not, if color turn Pink than it's meant to be but if color turn blue than they no be match." She told him and Ranma figured that if he can prove to Shampoo that he doesn't want to marry her than this would be the kindest way of saying it.

"Fine! If the stupid thing turns pink than I'll marry you but if it turns blue than you can officially say the weddings off." He told her as a confused Akane looked at them both in confusion, Shampoo shook her head in agreement and they both sat in eagerness as the colors started to change before their eyes.

Finally after a suspenseful wait the final color was decided and Shampoo was heartbroken, the color was Blue. She looked at Ranma with a heart broken look and said to him, "Promise is Promise Ranma, I no marry you."

She undid the bracelet around hers and His wrist and gave them to Ranma and walked away. He felt bad for her but how could he change the fact that they weren't meant to be. Akane walked over to him and said, "Poor Shampoo I hope she'll be alright."

He looked at her and rubbed his head, he told her in a apologetic tone, "Look Akane I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean for shampoo to…" Akane just shook her head and smiled softly which meant that she accepted the apology, she looked at the bracelets he was holding and took one and placed it around her wrist.

"Wow these are seriously pretty!" She exclaimed in delight and as if lightning stuck it, it changed From Blue to pink. This made Ranma look at his and saw his was pink as well and his face burnt bright red. Akane looked at him quizzically and asked him, "Ranma why are you blushing?"

He shook his head and looked away, "I'm not blushin'!" and Akane laughed at how he was acting. As they walked down the hallway together back to class Ranma thought about the color change and what Shampoo had said about the bracelets.

Than as Ranma glanced at Akane with loving eyes he whispered to himself , "Well I guess we're meant to be after all."


End file.
